


鄙视链

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe
Summary: 看着高冷其实矮烫的地下嘻哈rapper x 看着温润其实很sao的酒吧民谣歌手
Kudos: 12





	鄙视链

**Author's Note:**

> 众所周知，音乐圈的鄙视链底层是...?

一 谁都看不上谁

王一博下了场之后擦了擦汗就算完事儿，所谓的后台其实就是一块舞台背景布后面空着的几平米窄窄的地儿。王一博属于一上台拿着麦就能着的孩子，刚开始对这地方不熟悉，肾上腺素一冲起来几个蹦哒就给蹦下了台。

舞台的背景看着想块布，它还真就是块布。

王一博听着台上还在继续的音乐，爽快地一脱衣服，还没等人多看两眼呢又套上了件干净的白T。他披上外套扣上帽子就准备撤，一转身就遇上了这个场地的老板领着另一个人进来。

来人干干净净，穿着件松垮的毛衣，后台不清不楚的光打得他整个人都毛绒绒的。“诶，一博！你完得正好，快带着肖老师取一下吉他。”老板被音乐震得皱眉，冲着他大吼着说道。  
王一博不悦地点点头，扯着肖战的手腕从后台的另一头出去了。

另一头的房间就是化妆间，说是化妆间，其实是这些rapper的休息室。墙上挂着五花八门的滑板和电吉他，地上零零散散摆着鞋，唯一的一张桌子上放着一台电脑和些许设备。整间房乱七八糟，都散发着年轻人的汗臭。

“一把木吉他都没有？” 肖战笑着问。

王一博一声没开，关门上锁，就着抓人手腕的动作把手摁倒他头顶的墙上，整个人压了上去。剩下的手也没闲着，顺着松垮的毛衣下方伸了进去，捏住了肖战精瘦的腰。

“你干什......” 肖战还没来得及说两句话唇就被堵住了，他屈膝朝王一博肚子上顶了一下，把这压不住火的小年轻推开了。“王一博你挺能的，现在话都不跟我说了？上来就是干？”

肖战是隔壁酒吧的驻唱歌手，真真儿的隔壁，后台都通一块儿的那种。但也不算隔壁，因为老板都是同一个人。这边的小场租给了王一博所在的rap house，要是来看live的客人想要喝酒，出门左拐就是。  
理论上王一博和肖战也勉强算是同事了，可说句实话玩儿嘻哈的哪看得上唱民谣的？他们看着软绵绵瘟兮兮的那几个驻唱就头皮发麻，偶尔去隔壁喝酒都受不了那个文艺安详的气氛。

而肖战呢，又不是传统的民谣歌手，是个偶尔教交吉他的老师。人都说和学院派扯上关系的民谣歌手都不算真正的民谣歌手，肖战一个课后兴趣班的老师就被这么硬生生给分配到了学院派里。  
他长得是真扎眼，歌声又温润好听，只要有肖战的场人流量都会增大，老板给的钱自然也就不一样。于是肖战就是属于被自己酒吧的同僚歌手不待见，也被隔壁地下rap house的rapper嫌弃的尴尬存在。

可话又说回来，店里其他几个唱民谣的难道就不膈应隔壁的rapper们了吗？裤子穿得低，帽子叠着带，走路b气十足，本来就挤的地儿还要滑着滑板窜来窜去，一发生个什么事一群人狼哭鬼嚎地起哄。

民谣歌手们：什么Low B小屁孩？  
Rapper们：什么作B大叔？

谁都看不上谁。

二 您先起来

王一博也不是没见过肖战，但正经认识还是因为一件俗破天际的事儿。肖战好巧不巧，在自家酒吧被人下药了。

就说这么个人吧，坐在圆椅上一双大眼睛看着你，唱歌的时候眉间儿似蹙非蹙，不媚自娇。一条酒吧街出这么一个就够人挤满了，肖战就算坐在那儿不动也是真得勾人。王一博注意到自己忍不住目光跟着他的时候就觉得这人可烦，好像帅不自知一样，来者不拒，找他敬酒的，找他要联系方式的，都是温温柔柔地应了。  
得了吧，终于被下药了吧。

王一博的rap house小有名气，但毕竟那两年嘻哈还没红，地下的小团体也赚不了什么钱，台上都光鲜亮丽不到哪里去，更别说台下了。休息室门上还贴着哪天归谁打扫卫生。  
这不这天正好是小王同学值日，最后一个收拾完都打算锁门了，肖战跌跌撞撞从隔壁后台走了过来。

“肖老师？”  
可能因为肖战年长，又在当老师，所有人都理所当然地这么称呼他。王一博扶起肖战，才发现他浑身发烫，正在毫无意识地发抖。肖战弯着腰靠在墙上，紧紧抓着王一博的外套袖子，那双水灵灵的眼睛就从这个略往下的位置朝上看，直直盯着他。

王一博脑子都没过下面就先硬了。

“......肖老师。”王一博发现肖战整个人越来越软，逐渐朝他身上靠。赶紧把人连拖带抱地扶到了休息室，才刚关上门肖战已经滑到地上去了。

王一博手足无措，队里的哥哥们都回家了，他打算给老板先汇报一下。“肖老师，您先起来。”小伙子细胳膊细腿儿还真抬不动这么个大男人。

肖战迷糊地抬起眼，伸出手隔着牛仔裤包住了王一博硬起的下身，“好像是你先起来的？”

三 自脐自足

王一博咬了咬后槽牙，象征性地想去掰肖战的手。哪知道人轻车熟路拽着他牛仔裤一扯就落了。

草泥马欺负我玩嘻哈？！

不知道实现了多少想撤下rapper低裆裤的人的愿望，肖老师隔着王一博彩色的平角裤含了上去，另一手托着下面揉捏着囊袋。“蜘蛛侠？嗯？” 温热的鼻息透过布料渗到王一博硬得发烫的下体，他这才意识到肖战是在嘲笑自己的内裤花色。

肖战用牙叼着他的内裤边缘慢慢往下褪，伸出舌尖舔了舔忍不住冒水的顶端。“小朋友，想要吗？”

王一博咽了咽口水，被蛊惑似地点了点头。

“可是我更想要......” 肖战眼神迷离，把王一博推倒在地，自己坐了上去。

王一博虽然是他们rap house里看似最高冷的一个，伤了无数在门口等着他的少女们的心，“不要”“不想”“不喜欢” 张口就来，但其实这位面若冰霜的小爷还是个处，和女生近一点耳朵都会光速变红。  
然而作为一个性狂热的狮子座，年轻人无处发泄地精力就全部用在了跳舞、rap和打篮......玩极限运动上。

王一博知道肖战肯定是被下了药，可是说实话就这个场面，谁来了都无法坐怀不乱。没见过大场面的王一博面红耳赤地用手肘支撑着自己，看着肖战坐在他身上起起落落，又想伸手去握他的腰，又不敢触碰他的身体。好像一旦自己主动做了什么事，就会成为有罪的那一个一样。

“怎么了？你不会......?” 肖战看着小年轻除了下面又大又硬的那根还热着意外，没有任何动静，他居高临下用怀疑地眼光看着王一博。

艹，被个民谣歌手鄙视了！  
王一博不服气地终于伸手握住了这人的腰。

TBC


End file.
